


Blossom

by sleepthief



Category: Rose of the Prophet - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Blossom - Freeform, I NEED MORE, M/M, intimidation??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepthief/pseuds/sleepthief
Summary: “My god Zhakrin will protect you, Blossom.”





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a big fan of the series and I have found so little fanfiction *cries*  
> This ficlet was written for my own 'More ways to say I love you' challenge.

“Take it,” Auda smoothly commanded. His tone of voice did not make it sound like a command at all, though Mathew did feel inclined to obey if only because he knew the things Auda ibn Jad could do to a soul if they didn’t do as he said. He remembered the poor slave girl the man had stabbed to death without batting a lash. Reluctantly, the wizard took the black string bracelet with a charm of a snake severed in several places into his own pale hands, feeling a jolt of dark magic prickle at his skin. He eyed the Paladin, his breath catching when he suddenly found Auda much too close for comfort. When had the man moved? Mathew hadn’t noticed. The man with the soulless face reached out, his finger running past a lock of Mathew’s flame red hair. “My god Zhakrin will protect you, Blossom.” Because Sul knew that Auda wanted him safe. His precious merchandise. The Bearer of his magic fish bowl of the gods… Mathew felt strangely disappointed. A yearning feeling was all that was left when Auda joined Khardan again and he, Mathew, was yet again alone. He dismissed the feeling as being homesick, but wouldn’t it have made him feel at least a little bit better if the protection he got from the bracelet was meant for him and not just that which he protected himself? Mathew sighed, his eyes feeling moist and itchy. He pulled his women’s robes closer around his slender frame and tied the bracelet around his wrist. Even if Auda had only granted him the magic charm to keep his tool safe, it was a token of the man’s care, Mathew reckoned. Maybe that would be enough for now.


End file.
